nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian Museum for Modern Art
| link = more information on our exhibitions }} The Lovian Museum for Modern Art, often refered to as "Lov" is one of the world's largest and most important modern art museums. The whole collection is currently being relocated to the new museum building. The Lov has a smaller second location in Little Europe NC, were the temporary exhibitions are held. The current exhibition is American presidents in modern art. The Lov's permanent collection contains about 20.000 works of art, divided into ten departments. Represented in the permanent collection are works of art from 1900 up till now. Permanent collections Turner Hall - Romanticism The first hall is named after William Turner, a well known Libertan artist who was one of the main caracters of the Romantic movement. This movement was established in the middle of the 18th century in Western Europe, and gained strength during the Industrial Revolution. It was partly a revolt against aristocratic, social, and political norms of the Enlightenment period and a reaction against the scientific rationalization of nature in art and literature. The movement stressed strong emotion as a source of experience. Many intellectual historians have seen Romanticism as a key movement in the Counter-Enlightenment, a reaction against the Age of Enlightenment. Whereas the thinkers of the Enlightenment emphasized the primacy of deductive reason, Romanticism emphasized intuition, imagination, and feeling, to a point that has led to some Romantic thinkers being accused of irrationalism. Also, nature, solitude and mystery form themes in the romantic works. Reactions from the visitors 18:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Courbet Hall - Realism Realism is a style of painting that depicts the actuality of what the eyes can see. Realists render everyday characters, situations, dilemmas, and objects, all in verisimilitude. They tend to discard theatrical drama, lofty subjects and classical forms in favor of commonplace themes. Gustave Courbet, the painter who this room is named after, is credited with coining the term. Realism refers to the mid-19th century cultural movement with its roots in France, where it was a very popular art form around the mid to late 1800s. It came about with the introduction of photography - a new visual source that created a desire for people to produce things that look “objectively real”. Realism was heavily against romanticism. Undistorted by personal bias, Realism believed in the ideology of objective reality and revolted against exaggerated emotionalism. Truth and accuracy became the goals of many Realists. Reactions from the visitors :... Temporary collections The temporary collections are held in our department in Little Europe, Noble City, the most artistic neighborhood of Lovia. Medvedev Hall - American Presidents in Modern Art A lot of paintings have been made op the American presidents. The last presidents haven't got these beautiful paintings of themselves. Nowadays pictures are taken, but still artists make their own impressions of the presidents. In coordination with the Libertan Museum for Modern Art and the ''Flickr Association for Digital Designers and Painters a set of artworks from all over the world are collected, with one or more of the American presidents on it. Sometimes there are full of praise, sometimes not. Reactions from the visitors 12:46, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ---- See also * Little Europe * Libertan Museum for Modern Art Category:Museum Category:Little Europe